Veda
Veda (Sanskrit वेद, véda, "knowledge") is the super computer of Celestial Being in Gundam 00. It's a powerful super A.I. construct based on real developing technologies of quantum processing. Veda is interlinked throughout all of Celestial Being's computers, including the Gundams. The Gundams themselves possess an operating system that's interlinked with Veda for tactical adaptation and mobile suit combat. The A.I. system routinely searches the world and discreetly recruit agents into Celestial Being and actively monitors the world for sources of conflict. All missions have always been required to be approved by Veda and the Gundams themselves are interlinked with the system. Veda is an homage to Hal of 2001 Space Odyssey. The name "Veda" may be a reference to the Vedas, a collection of ancient Hindu scriptures. The Chosen It's unclear how Veda screens and evaluate for recruitment, but the majority of everyone who ever joined Celestial Being were chosen by Veda. Veda somehow noticed very specific people and entrusted them the secrecy of Celestial Being. From the Gundam Meister's to the crew members and agents, they were all chosen by Veda for their qualities. Apparently Veda doesn't calculate teamwork into the equation as the Meister's are prone to bicker and even went so far was nearly killing each other in several incidents. It is also known that those selected might not have agreed willingly, such as Gundam Meisters Marlene Vlady and Fon Spark. Several others were drafted into Celestial Being against their will. Those untrustworthy (and yet operatives) to Celestial Being were given explosive neck braces which detonate when they become a serious threat. Marlene was eventually deemed trustworthy and had her explosive removed. Capabilities Veda is linked to the world's net, capable of absorbing a vast amount of data. It's unclear if Veda is capable of hacking since other Celestial Being members hacked for info; Veda is known to have classified government information. It is unknown whether the information was given by Celestial Being observers, done by itself or a combination of both. Its internetwork systems are no different that modern internet LAN systems, but on more complex scales. Veda can communicate with the Haros of Celestial Being, but it is unclear whether Veda has influence or merely communicates with them; it would explain the Haros' ability to perform complex tasks and reflective thoughts to the Meisters. Veda's systems are linked with the Gundams and provide tactical knowledge as well as remote control with the Gundams. Although Veda is a all powerful A.I. construct, it's still just an advanced operating system. Like all software, it can be altered or controlled. It's revealed that Veda has 7 layers of barriers for such a situation, but was still no match by the likes of Ribbons Almark. Sensitive data pertaining the profiles of the Gundam Meister's, GN Drives, and Celestial Being's mobile suit designs were taken due to unauthorized infiltration. Veda has been manipulated with certain commands that affects through all operations of Celestial Being. The existence of bio-terminals, called the Innovators, can telepathically connect with Veda, through use of quantum brainwaves and GN particles as a catalyst. They can use this ability to great effect, like locating one of their own. When the Innovators connect to Veda, their eyes glow in a digital rainbow due. It has been hinted in interviews with director Seiji Mizushima that Veda is the primary cause for the world's current situation, including why Solar power is more commonplace than Nuclear energy (in order to prevent mankind from destroying itself) and the splitting of the world into the three power blocs (something of a proto-form of a unified world). History Early Days World Armed Intervention Campagin Armed interventions Veda was used by Celestial Being to conduct armed interventions against any nations, group or faction that promotes war. If all went according to Veda's predictions, then the eradication of warfare would've been complete and permanent peace would fall on the world. Hacked/Compromised After the appearance of the mysterious Gundam Thrones, Celestial Being began to suspect that Veda had been hacked for information on the GN drives, as the Thrones' aren't' within Veda's database and that the Throne pilots knew the Lockon Stratos' true name. During Celestial Being's first battle against the UN Army's GN-X forces, Corner remotely deactivated the Gundams through Veda's network interface with Celestial Being computers, rendering them immobile and vulnerable to attack; Sumeragi Lee Noriega managed to implement a new Stand Alone operation system, allowing the Gundams to function independently from Veda. Aeolia's Legacy In all of Aeolia Schenberg's anticipations, he calculated there might be a day that someone will misuse Veda and use it for their own purposes, void of his ideals. When Alejandro Corner found and hacked into Veda's terminal, he uncovered Aeolia Schenberg resting in a cryogenic stasis pod. He shot and killed Schenberg, but by doing so it activated a system trap (a series of actions prepared to execute should Veda and Celestial Being become compromised) should Schenberg die. It's currently unclear about the depth characteristics of the system, but it activated internal programming that not even Celestial Being knew existed. It granted the real Gundams a new capability, Trans AM Mode and erased the personal data on the Meisters. Innovator Control Ribbons Almark and his Innovators group later used Veda for the construction of their own Gundam-derived mobile suits and to control the Earth Sphere Federation by (among other things) concealing the atrocities of the A-Laws. Celestial Being plans to eventually retake Veda to expose the A-Laws' true nature -- if they knew its location. So Setsuna suggests that they ask someone who does know: the Innovators themselves. Simultaneously, Regene Regetta gave Wang Liu Mei the coordinates to Veda's core, who is able to deliver them to Setsuna before being killed by Nena Trinity. It is later shown that Veda is located on the Innovator's massive mothership. Uniting with Tieria After Tieria Erde died, his mind was transferred directly into Veda. Tieria has become one with Veda and now has control of all that Veda has access to. Through remote access, Tieria/Veda took control of Seraphim Gundam and activated Trial System to paralyze all enemy mobile suits to save his comrades. External Links *Veda on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Technology Category:Anno Domini characters